1) Mechanism of Flt3-L activity on hematopoietic stem cells and thymus is in manuscript preparation (murine). 2) Mechanism of stromal/stem cell interactions in bone marrow will be advanced this year (data collection phase, murine). Materials/methods will utilize 6-8 color flow cytometry, bio-rad cytokine analysis, immunohistochemistry. 3) Phase II HSCT trial with Lupron and Molecular Imaging is open and we have 15 referrals. Patients should be enrolled within the next month. Materials and methods include 8 color flow cytometry on fresh blood samples for detailed analysis of lymphocyte subsets following HSCT. Anticipated accrual may exceed 20 patients in FY2011 at this rate of referral. 4) Flt3L trial is written and awaiting completion of pilot project from the company. It passed scientific review and was withdrawn from IRB secondary to FDA request and interim study requirement. The drug company has notified us that they want to proceed after completion of the other study. Anticipated submission to IRB: Summer 2012. 5) CIBMTR study of PCP regimens and risk factors should complete data collection this fall. Anticipated manuscript preparation this spring.